Sunset
by toomimaya
Summary: [Oneshot, Postseries] KazuMaya. Kazuki confesses to Maya, how would Maya react? [SPOILER ALERT!] Beware of some mild mushyness. Kazuki's POV. R&R PLEASE.


**A/N: KazuMaya, ONE-SHOT. **Its my first time to write a fic so please bear with the mushyness...

Oh yeah, this fic was inspired by lots SouKazu fics. I wanted a KazuMaya one for a change... :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Soukyuu No Fafner.**

--------------------------------------------------------

A year has passed since the all-out battle on Festums at the North Pole. A year has passed since Soushi died. Tatsumiya Island is peaceful once again... Kids go to school, adults get back to work and as for me, well, my usual fight with Kenji resumed.

My vision has been restored, all thanks to Toomi-sensei. I could remember the face of Maya crying blissfully as my vision was restored. Sakura is well too, and thanks again to Toomi-sensei, who applied the medicine to reverse the assimilation phenomenon. Kenji is happy, and they both are now a happy couple. Kaname-sensei is happy for her daughter as well, as she knows that she would find happiness in her true love -- Kenji.

As for me, I'm sitting at my usual place in the classroom staring out the window. I turned back as I saw Kenji and Sakura talking and chatting with Canon. My face saddened at the fact that what was once Soushi's seat, is now empty. And there's Maya. She caught my attention with her brown orbs as I stared at her, my face blushing at the sight of her. Seeing her made me forget that Soushi is gone. She had a question mark on her face, and it simply made me smile at her.

It's really hard to believe that we are now in fourth year, the Festums not coming to our island anymore, and I'm back to my usual school life again. Walking towards home, I stopped by the lookout view, my favorite place to reflect with a perfect view of the island. My hair brushed against my face as the wind gently caressed my skin. I looked to the side and I saw Maya walking. She probably is heading towards home. Besides, its sunset. It would be dark soon.

"Kazuki-kun?"

She had a confused look as I stared at her. I was surprised to see her, at least, because I thought I would be alone at this time.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked again, but I didn't answer.

"Is something wrong, Kazuki-kun?" She said as she tried to look at me.

I was speechless as I heard her voice ringing through my ears, no, make that the sweet music of her voice ringing in my ears. But, I did not stay quiet for long as I replied.

"Nothing is wrong, Toomi. I'm just here because I want to look at the view of our peaceful island before I go home." I said as I faced her.

"If it is so, then I'll stay with you."

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. Being with her makes me feel, relaxed.

"Toomi..."

"Yes?"

"If there would be a festum that would attack our island again, would you fight it?"

"If you would fight, then I would fight too."

As she said those words, it made me simply smile at her. The fimness of her answer made me feel... not alone. It made me feel comfortable. I'm glad she's alive, and I wanted to tell her right now before it's too late.

"Toomi, I'm glad you're alive."

As I said those words, I turned away and she had a doubtful look on her face.

"..."

"I..." as I clenched my fists, "don't know what to do if you aren't here with me anymore."

"What?" She asked as she vented her eyes on me, showing a very surprised look. It wasn't unusual for me to see that kind of expression on her face.

"You, are a precious friend. After losing Soushi, I don't want to lose you. I may be... overprotective of you. I... don't want you to leave me."

"Kazuki-kun... I feel the same way. I... don't want to share the same fate as my sister did. Michio-san is gone, I don't want you to be next."

She looked down to the floor as she said these words. I was touched. I then placed my arms around her slim waist as I enveloped her in a hug. She then looked up at me and gave me a shocked expression. I wanted so much to kiss her and tell her that I love her.

"Toomi, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If... if I tell you that I love you, how would you react?"

"Wha-what?" She was shocked, but she looked at me with her loving, tender eyes and said, "If you said that, I would tell you that I love you in the same way."

"Toomi, I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuki-kun."

I closed my eyes as I pulled her towards my lips, the sudden motion making her place her hands on my chest. I could feel that she was shocked at first, but she gave in as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sparring with mine. We stayed like that for a while until she broke away from the kiss as she gasped for breath. She smiled at me as she plunged in for another kiss, her arms around the nape of my neck. I smiled into the kiss as she brought me closer. She is one aggressive girl, and I never knew that kind and laid-back Maya could be this aggressive. We finally broke away as we were panting for air, our faces inches away, whispering our names several times. Several kisses later, she finally let go of her hands around my neck. I then cupped her cheek as she held my hand. I wanted to kiss her just one more time. Not the aggressive kind of kiss, but the kind of kiss that shows that I truly love her, that I'll never leave her. So I closed my eyes as I drew her face towards me and our lips met once more. We finally let go and I cupped her cheek once more. She was a little bit surprised by this gesture, but she eventually held my hand. It proves that she feels the same way for me, and knowing that fact could only make my day brighter.

"We're having dinner, you wanna come?" She asked as I finally let go of my hand.

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

"Let's invite your dad too."

"My dad is staying at Mizoguchi's place for the night to discuss about something, so nobody's at our house today."

"You want to come to my place and lodge in for the night?"

I blushed once I heard this question.

"Nobody's at your place, right?" She asked, "So why not come over?"

"Ummm, okay. I have to go home and pack my things first."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

As we were walking down the pathway to my house, Maya stopped and she gripped my hand tightly as she stopped walking. I was a little bit confused. What's wrong? I know that the pathway we took to my house was right, and I am absolutely sure of it. So I asked her.

"What's wrong, Toomi?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she turned to face me. I certainly do not know what she's thinking, but one thing is for sure... I love her.

FIN

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: FYI, I made the title sunset because it happened on a sunset! LOL.**

**Flamers and Critiques are welcome!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
